


If You Asked Me If I Love Him (I'd Lie)

by ConsultingWriter



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Get Together, M/M, cute fic, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: If anyone ever asked Jon if he had a crush on Damian Wayne, he'd say no."Do you have a crush on Damian?" She asked bluntly."No," he lied through his teeth. He looked at Maps out of the corner of his eye, "Why, do you?"





	If You Asked Me If I Love Him (I'd Lie)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this its unbeta'd any mistakes are because I didn't edit it well enough and I apologize in advance for that.  
> Fic inspired by Taylor Swift's song "I'd Lie" which is were the title comes from.  
> Drop a line and let me know what you think!

It was easy to close his eyes and relax back into the passenger's seat of Damian's car as they raced through the twilight lit Gotham streets. He trusted the other implicitly and didn't even twitch as the older boy casually weaved through the traffic, blowing through the occasional stoplight. Damian was silent and Jon was content with that as the Damian's iPod supplied a mix of music. 

He tilted his head back further, sighed, and didn't say the things he wanted to. Didn't say 'You know you're beautiful in the street light, right?' Didn't say 'Your eyes are breathtaking when you're angry at me.' And he definitely didn't say 'I love you.'

He'd thought about it, once or twice. Then he'd flash back to being thirteen years old, curled up together on Damian's floor as they whispered secrets and complaints to each other. Remembered the way Damian had followed up a rant about Nightwing with "I will never fall in love. I swear it." 

Jon had laughed at the time. The idea of dating had been ridiculous at the time but he wasn't laughing anymore. Not the with the way he felt about Damian.

The song changed and Jon reached up and hit the skip button without opening his eyes, "I don't know why you keep that song on your iPod, you don't even like it."

Damian clicked his tongue, making that 'tt' sound, "It is an atrocious song," he agreed, "but Richard likes it." 

Jon rolled his eyes. Of course. Richard liked it. The feeling curling in his gut wasn't jealousy, necessarily, but it was something ugly all the same. So much of what Damian thought about love and relationships was a reflection on what Richard Grayson had done and said that sometimes Jon wanted to scream at the mere mention of his name. He kept it to himself though, and skipped the next song as well, just for something to do.

It was one of Damian's favorites so he let his hand fall away and settled in for a listen. 

"So," he said when the song ended, "I know you didn't drag me out to Gotham on a school night for nothing, what's up?"

"I am aware that you have been accepted into several major universities," Damian said and Jon wasn't even surprised that he knew that without Jon having told him. He was the Son of Batman, after all, and dad had complained about Mr. Wayne doing something similar for years. "Have you given any consideration as to which one you will be attending?"

Of course, he had been. He'd considered both Central Tech and Coast City University but. He couldn't bring himself to entertain either of them seriously. Too far from home had been the excuse. Too far from Damian was the real problem. 

"Some, I've narrowed it down to three: Gotham University, Metropolis Tech, or NYU." 

New York University was unlikely but it was still in the table.

Damian nodded and Jon could hear the leather of the steering wheel twist under Damian's tightening knuckles. 

"If you choose Gotham, you would, of course, be welcome to share my apartment," Damian said after a beat of silence.

Jon beamed at him, warmed at the offer, "Thanks, Damian."

* * *

 

Jon watched as his dad circled the ballroom floor and fiddled with the press pass badge that hung around his neck absentmindedly. In theory (in the eyes of all the socialites in the room) he was here to observe his dad at work. In practice, Mr. Wayne had asked his dad to bring him as a way to keep Damian busy. Apparently, the last time they'd left Damian to his own devices he'd made the daughter of one of Wayne Enterprises' business partners cry. 

The problem was that the Waynes were always fashionably late, which meant they hadn't arrived at the gala yet; meaning Jon was left to stand in the corner completely bored. 

If he were anyone else than the son of Superman (or any of Batman's kids) the voice that suddenly popped up to his right would've startled him.

"Hi Jon!"

He smiled as he turned his head; it had been ages since he'd seen Maps, but she was definitely Jon's favorite of all of Damian's friends. 

"So, what're you doing here?" Maps questioned, leaning over to bump Jon's shoulder with her own playfully. 

Jon rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion, "I've been volunteered to baby sit Damian for the evening."

Maps giggled, "I heard about that. l want to say I can't believe that he did that but..."

"Yeah," Jon agreed, struggling to keep his own amusement out of his voice.

He was going to say more but the words turned to ash on his tongue as the doors opened and the Wayne's walked in. It was weird, but he'd forgotten how beautiful the entire family was. From Richard and Tim to Barbra and Stephanie. All of Damian's siblings were stunning but Damian, well, he was something else entirely. 

So focused on Damian was he that he didn't notice the way that Maps was eyeing him until she started to speak again.

"Do you have a crush on Damian?" She asked bluntly. 

"No," he lied through his teeth. He looked at Maps out of the corner of his eye, "Why, do you?"

She snorted, "Once upon a time, yeah," she admitted flippantly, "what Gotham kid doesn't crush on Robin? But not anymore, no."

Their conversation was cut short when Jon noticed Damian making a beeline right towards them. 

"Mizoguchi," he said, nodding at her before turning his attention to Jon, "Kent, I was informed that you were to be my entertainment for the evening."

"Good evening, Damian, nice to see you again too," Maps said, "Oh no I'm fine, I'm glad you asked, but how about you?"

Jon chuckled at her fake irritation but Damian sighed heavily, as if the thought of actually having to engage in conversation was tiresome.

Before Damian could answer Maps burst out into giggles, "I'm just joshing with you Damian,"

He huffed, grabbed Jon's wrist, and tugged him off before Maps could say anything else. Jon waved goodbye over his shoulder but followed his friend without complaint.

* * *

 

Jon stared at the sweater on the hanger with narrowed eyes. A cashmere blend, so lower standards then Damian was used to but: 1. It wasn't like Jon could afford what Damian was used to and 2. It was a deep emerald green that Jon knew Damian would secretly love.

Even if it wasn't up to Damian's usual standards the sweater was still a little pricey and it hurt Jon just a little to see the total with taxes but he still handed over her debit card with a smile. This was going to be the best Christmas gift he'd given Damian to date. 

Bag in hand Jon made his way down the crowded Metropolis streets. He'd wanted to get a head start on Christmas shopping this year and he'd managed to get everyone else's gifts weeks ago. Damian had been the only one he just couldn't find the right gift for. Until now. He glanced down at the bag in hand and smiled. It had been hard to find but he knew he'd gotten it right.

Damian would love it, he just knew it. 

* * *

 

Jon's old farm truck wasn't anything like any of the Wayne cars but he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed of it. Even as he pulled up the sprawling driveway up to the Manor in the bench seat single cab. Besides, his dad had always told him that chicks dug farm boys. Now if only he could find it in him to dig anyone but Damian.

The door to the manor was swinging open before he even made it up the steps and Mr. Pennyworth was standing in the threshold looking as impeccable as ever.

He smiled and thanked him as the butler took his coat and returned the smile.

"Master Damian is in the entertainment room with his brothers."

"Thank you Mr. Pennyworth!" Jon said before cheerfully bouncing away.

When he reached the entertainment room Dick, Jason, and Tim were sprawled out on the furniture but Damian was nowhere to be seen. 

Noticing his searching look, Dick smiled, "He'll be right back, just went to the bathroom."

"Cool," Jon said picking the love seat and settling down, only slightly uncomfortable. He'd met all of Damian's siblings before but he still wasn't used to being around them outside of costume.

Jason peered at him from his spot sprawled across one of the couches, "What's in the bag?

Jon shrugged, "Damian's Christmas present," he couldn't stop a smile from stretching his lips. He just couldn't wait for Damian to open it.

Three sets of eyes narrowed and Jon shifted, suddenly nervous. It was Tim who finally spoke up.

"Are you romantically interested in Damian?" It was blunt and Jon blinked once.

He met Tim's eyes squarely, "No, I'm not."

They scrutinized him but didn't have the time to say anything else before Damian and Bruce waltzed in. Damian perched beside him on the love seat immediately, as if there was no question that he'd be sitting by Jon.

Without a word Jon passed him his gift. Damian tore into it and Jon had to force himself not to hold his breath as he waited for Damian's reaction.

A rare smile curled across Damian's handsome face and Jon fought down a blush. He tried to ignore the way Tim raised an eyebrow at him or the look of amused disbelief that colored Jason's face. 

Damian's fisted tightened in the material for a brief moment before they relaxed.

"It's lovely Jon, thank you."

And that made it worth the smug and teasing looks that Damian's brothers were throwing around the room.

* * *

 

"I'm glad you like the sweater," Jon murmured keeping his eyes on the stars above him instead of turning to look at Damian.

The older boy looked as attractive as Jon had imagined in his green sweater, if not more so. Jon had struggled the entire day to keep his eyes off Damian and he liked to think he was decently successful. 

Now they lay together in the bed of Jon's truck, relaxing as they talked in turns about nothing and everything as it suited them.

"Jon," it was barely above a whisper, "I may have been wrong about something."

"The infallible Damian Wayne, wrong?" Jon joked.

Damian jabbed him in the side but continued on, "It seems I have miscalculated my ability to resist falling in love."

Oh God he was going to be sick. Damian was in love with someone?

"Yeah?" He managed to croak out through his panic. He didn't know if he could handle hearing Damian say he loved someone.

But suddenly Damian was reaching up and turning Jon's face to so that their eyes met.

"Yeah," Damian whispered and oh God Damian's breath was brushing up against his lips and Jon couldn't look away but then.

Damian's lips were on his and Jon was melting and there were kissing and Jon felt like he was discovering his powers for the first time all over.

"Would you happen to," Damian breathed when they finally pulled apart, "return my affections?"

"No," Jon smiled as he pressed his forehead to Damian's, he was done lying, "I love you."

Large hands were in his hair, pulling him back on for another kiss. "I love you too."

 


End file.
